


小憩

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 劫被烬暗算然后被慎捡回家的故事





	小憩

**Author's Note:**

> 本来阿卡丽的戏份变成凯南的了  
> 拳头你还我小迷妹（哭）

不知从何处射出的子弹精准的穿过了劫的脑髓。血红色的樱花从伤口处迸出，争先恐后的绽放着。空中弥漫着一股诡异的奇香。  
仿佛站在蓦然被拉下的帷幕面前一般，回过神来，劫的眼前早已是无尽的黑暗。充斥在丢失的视野之中晦暗颜色犹如狂潮般将他淹没。  
在劫的身体里经历了一趟短暂旅行的高速子弹并没有给他带来一丝疼痛。他甚至完全没有感受到任何身体上不适感，只是觉得忽然断了和它的联系。  
劫的意识似乎在一瞬间成为了超脱于肉体之上的存在，成为在无尽的黑夜中漂移的灵体，顺着冥灵的指引，往一个不知该成为是天堂还是地狱的静域飘去。  
在黑暗的尽头等待着他的，会是巫妖之王，还是灵魂的收割者？  
反正，不可能是他追了一辈子的均衡现任首领，暮光之眼。  
真是一场精妙绝伦的暗杀。  
但他并没有死去。  
就算试图睁开眼睛之后发现自己仍然处于混沌的黑暗之中，劫还是坚定的相信了他仍然存活的这个事实。这也是他为什么还能优哉游哉的回想起自己中枪的瞬间，心里对执枪者油然而生的敬佩和对强者欲杀之而后快的兴奋。  
不过这些都不重要了。  
劫抬手摸了摸脸。他并没有摸到冰冷的面甲，反而摸到了一层厚厚的绷带。接着他嗅了一下手指，不出意外的闻到一股淡淡的药草味。  
除了药材，空气中还弥漫着麦茶的香味。这些都是完全让人提不起杀意的味道。  
然而这都不是影流之主在醒来的这数十秒中完全没有想要从原地跳起来进入一级警戒状态的原因。即使失去视觉本身是一件非常容易让人慌张的事情，但是劫觉得他已经很久没有这么心安理得的能躺在床上的时候——哪怕这根本就不是他的床。  
虽然劫知道他现在躺着的这床铺和枕头全都为了要迎接他而被更换过，可是朝夕在此生活的人不可能不留下任何痕迹。哪怕只是一丝一毫，劫也能准确的从他所处的这个环境之中捕捉到他想要的东西。  
这是慎的房间。  
大概没在天堂就是在做梦吧。  
劫曾经有一瞬间这样想过。  
不过当他听到炉子响起，然后有人匆匆将火灭去，又开始在房间内踱步取材的时候，他就已经摈弃了这个想法，转而开始试图挪动自己仿佛很孱弱的身体，进行一些确认自己到底身处何处的实践。  
“劫。回去躺好。”  
在他凭借自己除了视觉之外的其余感官而精准的将手环到了在台前忙碌的慎的腰上之后，劫如释重负的呼了一口气。口中的热气尽数喷到了慎的脖颈，让他拿着药杵的手微微的抖了一下。  
虽然拥有优秀的反射神经的慎十分想给予身后的人一个重重的肘击，但是他还是及时的控制了自己的动作。  
一缕一缕的白雾从炉子的开口处向外散去。  
劫自动屏蔽了那一闻便知道有多苦涩的中药，犹如尚且年幼的孩童一般在慎难得因为穿了宽领口的衣服而裸露出来的肌肤那亲密的磨蹭了两下，然后悄然发出一声满足的叹息。  
他的头发扎的慎有些痒，但慎始终没有做过多的抵抗。  
“是慎吗？”劫试探性的喊道。即使他已经感受到了熟悉的体温，但仍有那么一丝犹疑。  
“回去躺好。”  
一如既往清冷的声线暗示着主人并不明朗的心情。明知这样会妨碍到慎给自己制药，劫却没有要松手的意思在里面。他在乎的，更多是他现在抱着的是实实在在的师兄，以及师兄今天并没有戴面具，如果没有被致盲的话，就可以近距离的观察他的脸，又或者是师兄今天穿的衣服应该是十分宽松的休闲款，以自己的身高俯视对方的话，能轻易的看到锁骨之类的。  
“……最后一次，劫，回去躺好。”慎小幅度的挣扎了一下，毫无意外的被缠得更紧了。  
他皱了皱眉，然后耳边响起劫有些沙哑的声音。  
“再烦就杀了你。”  
“……你的衣服和手刃都被我放到了床边的柜子上。包括藏在紧身衣里的手里剑、苦无，还有银针。”  
说罢，慎用不重不轻的力度顶了一下劫的腹部。还处在全身松懈状态下的劫吃力的接下了这一击，不由得倒退了几步，险些因为站不稳而坐到地上去。其实劫本来是想就这么坐下去的，然而他也知道慎并不会因为这点小把戏再给他多于的关注，于是还是选择撑着一旁的桌子坐到了有些老旧的木凳之上。  
器皿相碰的声音再次响起。劫开始有一下没一下的用手指敲击他面前的桌子。那些凹槽的地方是如此的熟悉，这让劫不禁想道：慎的房间，会不会自从他走了之后就没有再变过了呢。  
只可惜现在他什么也看不见。  
真是一步也不想离开师兄身边……  
正当劫独自郁闷的时候，慎将一碗满盈热气的药汤摆到了他的面前。  
“你现在看不见，是因为冲击导致的假性失明。目前我和凯南尚未弄清烬的子弹是否对你的大脑造成了真实伤害，只能先熬些调补的汤药给你。”  
“我知道你现在很想找他算账……只是，他现在得到了联盟的庇护。”  
“……”  
一向沉默寡言的慎不知不觉间就说了许多的话。劫一边安静的听着，一边开始以极其缓慢的速度饮着这苦不堪言的汤药。然而在发现慎明显的停顿之后，劫犹豫了一会儿，还是下定决心一口气将剩下的苦水全部喝了下去。  
慎看着劫已经拧在一起的眉毛，不由自主的轻笑出声。接着，他似乎以一个比较轻松的语气继续说道，“不过反过来想，如果不是联盟条约，你现在已经死了。”  
“如果我死了，你会难过吗？”双手仍然放在已经空了的药碗上，劫抬起头，用被绷带层层包裹住的脸对着慎的方向。  
“会。”慎干脆的答道。他毫不闪躲的直面着劫，因为他知道白色的绷带下那双明明什么也看不见的猩红色眼睛仍在直勾勾的盯着他。  
若他移开目光，一定会被认为是说谎吧。  
“你会以什么立场难过？”劫不依不挠的追问道。虽然他有预感，这次慎并不会这么轻易的让他得到他想要的答案。  
“我不知道。”慎老实的回答道。  
也许他只是单纯的不希望他死吧。慎说完之后，才开始细细的想这个问题。  
上一辈坚持均衡的忍者，已经成为时代的眼泪了。  
虽然慎现在大概能模拟出父亲当时放烬一条生路的想法，但是现在他不可能再为了均衡而选择沉默。  
他不希望这个忘恩负义的家伙再从他身边带走什么人了。  
何况是劫呢。  
这也是他将冲击之后的劫带回来的理由。  
慎低下了头。  
面对烬的挑衅，他能做的其实根本就不多。  
真实的假象，确实能够欺骗人的大脑，让他陷入假死或者真实脑死的地步。  
若是他真的把劫杀了……  
他真的会难过吗？又或者，不仅仅只是难过呢？  
“就知道，师兄是狡猾的。”  
沉默许久之后，劫兀然的接了一句话。虽然他自己也知道，现在他的身份，并没有什么立场去叫慎师兄，但是他内心深处，还是渴望着能有一个扭转一切的转机。那个转机也许会是烬。  
或许离云开雾散的那一天已经很近了。  
之后他就可以名正言顺的一直留在这个永远能让他安心的人的身边。  
劫撑起身子，本来想要很潇洒的去拿他的衣物走人，却发现他好像只有找师兄的时候感官比较灵敏。因为看不见，劫现在连东西南北都分不清楚，没走几步，就开始东倒西歪，跌跌撞撞的样子让人很难想象他是那个经常在峡谷的野区里神出鬼没，取完他人性命就跑的无影无踪的暗影忍者。  
“不再多休息一会吗？”慎有些忍俊不禁。这个人，在某些地方，完全是没有变。  
“不了，我怕凯南回来找我麻烦。”  
劫重新戴上了面甲，这样就能遮住他那些看上去还蛮可笑的绷带了。这大概是他能从慎房间里唯一带走的东西了——想想还真是有点可惜。  
在收拾好各种被慎趁自己不省人事的时候拿出来的忍具之后，劫便离开了。慎目送着他还有些踉跄的身影消失在窗外的槐树的阴影后面之后没多久，就听到了凯南落在他身旁的声音。  
“慎，劫刚才是不是来过？”  
“是。不过他已经走了。”慎转过头对凯南说道。  
他回头看了看还保持着被掀开状态的被子和有些凌乱的床单，不难想象出劫方才的内心是有多么的躁动不安。  
这里已经不是他能回来的地方了。  
慎忽然觉得有些可惜。  
但他坚信，为了处理卡达·烬这个棘手的存在，他和劫一定会有需要重新握手言和的一天。

end


End file.
